Demigods & Dragons
by Icye
Summary: Ever wondered what would happen if the seven were dropped into Alegeasia? Read on to find out :D (First Fanfic)
1. Chapter 1

**First of all, thanks for clicking on this :D it's my first Fanfic so it's probably not going to be all that good, but I'd really appreciate it if you read it and review it :) it might be a little short, but I'm trying, and I promise to update weekly at the very least **

**Chapter 1**

Darkness, on all sides. Spots of white, like chinks in armour. The sky here was black as pitch, hardly anything to tell his surrounding by. Percy just had to keep running, despite his exhaustion. He slipped often, on dead leaves, or as a result of his fatigue, he didn't know. if he stopped now, they'd catch him. Again. He stumbled and fell, but scrambled to his feet._ Thump._ Loud and resonating. He froze, his back to a tree, hoping that they wouldn't see him through the dense foliage above. _Thump. Thump. _He tried not to breathe too loud, but his heart was hammering so hard that he was sure they would hear it._ Thump._ The noise continued, but further away. They hadn't seen him. He kept still for another few minutes, just to be sure. When he didn't hear anything else, he kept running. He'd learned from last time. Don't leave the cover of the trees, not even for a moment. That was how they'd found him last time. He'd come across a clearing and run straight through without thinking. They'd seen him and intercepted him. This time he was determined not to make the same mistake. He'd escaped from pure luck, picking the lock on the cell door (something the Stoll brothers had shown him how to do) and crept along the hallways until he found his way onto the battlements. A group of soldiers had seen him climbing down the wall and sounded the alarm. He'd still managed to get away, but he would have had a better head start if he'd been more careful. It was hard to tell, but he thought he'd been running for at least an hour straight. If he didn't stop soon, he'd collapse. The darkness was already creeping in on the corners of his vision, but he couldn't be sure that it wasn't just the night.

Leo winced. His head felt like it had just come out of a blender. He blinked, waiting for his surroundings to come into focus. After about a minute he could make out hazy details. There were trees around him, so he guessed he was in a forest. He rubbed his eyes, hoping to see better. When they finally adjusted properly, he could see that he wasn't mistaken. This was definitely a forest. _The last thing I remember was sleeping at camp... how did I get here?_ He sat up, or tried to. A wave of dizziness and nausea rolled over him. He groaned involuntarily. _what _happened_?_ He turned his head, trying to get a better idea of his surroundings, but all he saw were more trees. _Maybe the stars can tell me?_ He'd learned how to navigate by the stars while he was building the Argo II. _Oh, crap_. They weren't any stars he recognised, so either he'd forgotten everything he'd learned, or he was nowhere near camp. He had a sneaking suspicion that it wasn't the former. He racked his brain, trying to think of a solution, but it was either get up or wait for help. And he knew that help wasn't coming._ I'm on my own, then._ He pulled himself up, ignoring the renewed nausea. He got to his knees, but the dizziness was too much for him to handle, and he blacked out.

Eragon leant against Saphira, watching the battlements for any sign of a change. Thorn had been lying there for days, ever since the Varden had retreated. They were waiting for Roran to return from Aroughs, so that they could come up with a strategy for taking Dras-Leona. He wouldn't be back for at least three days, so they were at a stalemate until then. He and Saphira were watching Thorn, to make sure that they'd have warning if he or his rider decided to ambush the Varden. It didn't seem likely to Eragon, but Nasuada had insisted. _It is very possible that they would choose to attack, little one_. Saphira interrupted. _Even so, they know that we are expecting them to do just that_. Saphira's head snapped up as Thorn shifted on the battlements. _He is agitated_. Saphira noted. Eragon watched with interest as Thorn roared angrily, leaping from the battlements and glided away from Dras-Leona._ What is he doing? I don't know, but we should find out. It must be important if he would risk an attack on the city in his absence._ Saphira climbed to her feet, and Eragon scrambled into the saddle. Saphira jumped into the sky, powering upwards until she was above and behind Thorn. He was still slightly smaller than her, but he was growing fast. Soon he would be larger than Saphira, despite being only half her age. Eragon was curious. _He is searching for something._ The dragon had slowed down considerably, and was hovering over the forest. He seemed undecided._ What could be so important that he would risk leaving Dras-Leona?_ Eragon wondered._ Unless...the final egg has hatched? No. They would have better guarded the dragon and its rider if that were the case. They would not have been able to escape_. Saphira insisted. _Whatever you say. But whatever it is, it's important_.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

Jason felt like he'd been hit by a car. Was_ I hit by a car? _he wondered. he had no recollection of how he'd gotten here. He could make out the faint outlines of trees around him. Through gaps in the foliage he could see that the sky was a very dark blue, but not quite black. _It must be dawn_. He struggled to his feet. Though his body ached, he was able to function, at least. He looked around himself. Dense, tightly packed trees stretched in every direction (or as far as he could see, anyway) He had no idea how large this place was, but he had a feeling that it was the kind of forest where you could go for miles without ever finding your way out. _How did I _get_ here?_ he wondered. The last place he remembered being was asleep, at Camp Jupiter. _If I'm here, who else _is_? _he had no doubt that at least some of the seven were here, too. It seemed like too much of a coincidence that he would wake up here. _The gods had something to do with this. _He flew up to the top of a tree, standing on the sturdiest branch he could find that still allowed him an unobstructed view of the forest. Trees stretched endlessly to his left and right. Behind him was the same, but not too far ahead of him he could see some kind of settlement. There were torches, like tiny fireflies in the darkness. He needed to get there. Maybe they'd be able to tell him where he was. He flew back down to the ground, starting off in the direction of the settlement he'd seen. He concentrated on going in the right direction and not wandering off course.

Hazel opened her eyes, groaning. The hard ground dug into her spine. _wait, _what? She bolted to her feet, panicked. _Where am I?_ She could see trees around her, stretching off into the distance, but she couldn't sense any of the campers. So she wasn't near camp. Or near _anywhere_. She could see slightly better in the dark than most Demigods, since she was a child of Pluto, but visibility was still pretty poor. She couldn't see much farther than six metres in any direction. She looked up, hoping that maybe it was day, but the only light came from tiny pinpricks. stars. She knew that she had to find her way back to camp, but she didn't know where to begin. The trees were too steep to climb._ Jason could get me up there._ She thought, but then she realised that she wasn't looking for Gaia anymore. She didn't have the others on call. Whatever she did, she was going to have to do herself.

Piper blinked in surprise. Where was _this?_ She'd been looking into her dagger, Katoptris, and had felt herself being drawn into a vision, just like when she saw images in her reflection. But this wasn't a vision, this was real. she looked around, hoping to see some kind of landmark. What she did see were trees, stretching in every direction. And Annabeth, passed out on the ground. She ran over, crouching next to her 'Annabeth? you okay? Annabeth?' She was starting to panic. They were stranded in the middle of the woods, if Annabeth was hurt... 'Annabeth. _Spiders_'

Saphira followed Thorn, keeping her distance. _He's definitely searching for something. I have a feeling that it would be in the best interests of the Varden to find it first._ She said to Eragon._ I'll find out if it's a person or not_. Eragon fell silent, and Saphira could sense him reaching out, carefully avoiding Thorn and delving into the woods. _There! In the woods to our left, there's someone. They can shield their mind well._ Saphira wheeled away, careful not to let Thorn know what she was doing. _Should we investigate? Yes. Just land in that clearing. Don't let Thorn see you_. Saphira growled in annoyance._ I'm more intelligent than you give me credit for._ She snapped. Eragon froze._ I'm sorry, I didn't mean to offend._ Saphira softened._ Don't worry, little one, I'm just tired. _She drifted to the side, gliding soundlessly down to land in the clearing. She moved under a tree to keep hidden. _Be careful, Eragon. Don't let him sense your presence._ Eragon wasn't sure whether she meant the stranger or Thorn, but he nodded, moving silently into the trees, letting his senses guided him towards the stranger.

**That's chapter two. Done about four hours after the first one. It's not very good or long so far, so sorry if my (so far) non-existent readers find it boring :P I'm going to try to move it away from everybody waking up in the forest to a more interesting part. If I can think of one.**


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

Annabeth bolted upright 'Where?!' she almost shrieked. Piper grinned, relieved. Annabeth glared at her, coating her voice in poison 'and what' she hissed 'are _you_ smiling about?' Piper sobered. 'Sorry, but you were unconscious... I was worried' Annabeth softened 'It's fine' she looked around her 'where _are_ we?' she asked, bewildered. This was definitely not anywhere near camp. Piper looked worried. 'No idea. Maybe there's someone nearby...' she trailed off. Help didn't usually appear just because they needed it. In fact, the Fates seemed to go out of their way to make life difficult. 'Never mind, we should get moving'

Eragon could see him now. It was a boy, roughly the same age as him, sitting with his back to a tree, fidgeting with a short, cylindrical object. He had black hair, and sea green eyes. There was an aura of power around him not unlike Galbatorix's. Eragon started to move forward cautiously, hoping to avoid alarming him too much. The boys head snapped up the moment he came into view, and his eyes widened. He jumped to his feet, uncapping the strange object in his hand with reflexes almost as quick as an elf's. It sprang open, elongating into a slender bronze sword, ending in a wickedly sharp point. The boys eyes were scared, but there was a hardness in them that left no doubt in Eragons mind: he would use it if he had to. Saphira growled a warning to the boy. He backed up, watching cautiously. 'Who are you?' he asked, keeping his eyes on the boys face. The sword glowed faintly in the half light before dawn. 'You first' The boy waited.

Percy waited, watching cautiously. If he'd had any common sense he would have run already, but this was one of his seaweed brain moments, which seemed to be getting all the more common lately. 'Eragon' The boy glanced back towards the dragon, who was waiting on the other side of the trees, its eyes boring into Percy. 'Percy' he replied cautiously. The other boy hesitated, then asked 'Why was Murtagh after you?'. Percy shifted. If he told him, then the Rider might not let him leave, although it seemed unlikely that he would either way. 'Who?' he stalled. 'The Rider who was going to so much trouble to find you' If only Annabeth was here... Percy glanced around, hoping for some kind of escape route. The Rider saw this and half unsheathed his own sword. Percy eyed the dragon apprehensively. If it weren't for the dragon, he would have attacked already, but even if he won the fight he'd have a hard time escaping. And besides, he _definitely_ didn't want an enraged dragon after him.

The next time Leo woke, he could see clearly immediately. He climbed to his feet, taking in his surroundings properly. The sky was a dark blue colour, but the east was shot through with blood red. His head still throbbed, but he could think reasonably clearly. Leo summoned fire into his hand, casting a bright glow on his surroundings. It cast long shadows behind the trees. He started walking, and was relieved when he didn't feel dizzy.

**I _really _wanted this chapter to be longer than the others, but I was busy all week and I wanted to make sure chapter 3 was up by today. Sorry that it's a little short, but I promise to make the next one longer. Chapter 4 will be up either this weekend or sometime next week, maybe Thursday. Thanks for all the reviews :) I'm really excited :D**


	4. Chapter 4 (And Apology)

**I've been really busy the last few weeks, so I just want to say that I'm _really_ sorry for not updating. And I'm even _more_ sorry that in all that time I've only written a little. I'll put up a real chapter after Christmas. And it will be longer. Really. I promise. So... yeah. Sorry for the wait. Sorry it's so short, and sorry for asking you to wait until after Christmas for the next chapter.**

Visibility improved with every passing minute. It was still dark enough that Leo had to watch his step to avoid snagging on a root, but it was something. He would have lit a fire for light, but he didn't think it would be a good idea under the circumstances. He tried not to think about the situation too much, but even he knew that just wandering around wasn't a good idea. His brain was still slightly foggy, and no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't think of a solution to the problem. He didn't realise how tense he was until he heard a loud _crack_ behind him. He whirled around, and immediately saw the problem. Standing just feet away was an immense man with horns twisting up from his head. His eyes were yellow and bulged from their sockets like a pug and he was at least seven feet tall. Leo observed all this in an instant, and had turned on his heel and was sprinting away before the man even noticed his presence. Leo only got a few metres before the man noticed him. He yelled gutturally and gave chase, his footsteps shaking the ground. More shouts sounded from nearby, and Leo had to swerve to avoid another, similar, man (or ogre, because that seemed like a better description) who had blundered into his path. He kept running, zigzagging between trees and trying his best not to stumble on roots.

Jason felt the earth shake before he heard the roars. He stumbled and nearly fell. The roars sounded again, closer, and Jason froze in surprise when Leo rushed past, faster than he'd ever seen him going before. Then he saw why. Three massive men were pelting after him, their weight shaking the earth underfoot. Jason followed Leo's example, streaking after him. Leo wasn't much of a runner usually, but Jason was surprised to find that he could barely keep pace. 'What did you _do?_' he shouted over the angry roars behind him. If Leo was surprised to see him, he didn't show it. 'Doesn't matter' he panted, slowing slightly 'I can't keep this up forever.' He threw a fireball over his shoulder, but it went wide and hit a tree, causing it to burst into flames 'Don't' Jason cautioned. 'You'll send the whole place up in flames' Leo was slowing considerably now 'Then do something' Jason looked around frantically for somewhere to hide, but there was nothing. 'Hold on' He grabbed Leo's arm, pulling him up into a tree as they ran past. Leo clutched a branch like his life depended on it. (Which, incidentally, it did) 'Where are we?' He gasped, but Jason wasn't listening. He was watching the now even more enraged men below, who were looking around in confusion. 'Shh. They can't see us' The men were already branching out, searching the surrounding area. Their angry shouts faded, but Jason waited another few minutes to make sure they were really gone. He let out a breath he hadn't realised he was holding 'What _were_ they?' 'No idea'


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm _so_ sorry. there was something wrong with my laptop and it wouldn't let me put up the chapter. I meant to have this up eight days ago, sorry :(**

'You still haven't answered my question' Eragon said. 'I have no idea why he was chasing me. Happy?' Percy had enough to deal with right now. The dragon growled again, moving closer to the trees. Gods, it was _huge_. Percy managed to tear his eyes away from its teeth. Eragon was looking at him suspiciously. 'I don't believe you' he stated calmly. Percy had a feeling that if he didn't leave soon he wouldn't be able to. 'look. I don't know about you, but I think this whole thing would be easier if I just left' Percy inched to left. The dragon growled louder, taking a step forward. _or not_. Percy sighed inwardly. Why did _he_ always get the worst luck? 'Come with me' It wasn't a question. Percy didn't move. 'I don't think so' he eyed the other boys sword. It was a brilliant blue, the same colour as the dragon that was looking for a way to advance that wouldn't result in a lot of dead trees. 'I don't want to force you, but I will if I have to' Eragon said calmly.

He let the threat hang. He could see the other boys indecision. He could understand why Percy wouldn't want to go anywhere near Saphira, but there had to be a reason that Murtagh was after him. He didn't look like much, but then, neither had Eragon. Percy sighed. 'fine' he mumbled. He did something to the sword and it shrank back into the piece of metal. Eragon reached his hand out for the weapon. Percy handed it over, scowling. Eragon sheathed his own sword, following Percy as he walked over to Saphira, looking apprehensive. _He is more nervous then he should be_. She said, watching the younger boy. _How?_ Eragon queried, helping Percy onto Saphira. _There is no reason for him to be as fearful as this._ She paused. _Unless he is afraid of heights?_ She sounded amused.

Percy _hated_ heights. Death threats tended to do that to a person. He jumped at every unexpected movement for the whole flight. On the upside, though, at least he wasn't worried about what would happen when they landed. _If_ they landed. Percy would give Blackjack a whole box of donuts if he was that lucky. He tried not looking down, but being ADHD meant that he couldn't resist it. He felt a surge of vertigo as he saw the forest spread out below. A drop from this height- _Don't think about it_.

'We should go' Jason jumped down from the tree and looked up. Leo looked at him doubtfully. 'yeah... I think I'll just _climb_ down. You know, like normal people do.' After ten minutes of waiting for Leo to get out of the tree, they were walking through the forest, Leo holding a flickering orb of fire in his hand for light. 'D'you know where we are?' he asked him. Leo looked troubled. ' I tried to work it out using the stars, but they aren't the same ones as back home' Jason frowned. 'Think the Gods had something to do with it?' he asked. 'yeah' They were silent for a few minutes. 'If we're here, then the others are probably nearby.' Jason said, looking back over his shoulder into the shadows. 'Yeah, but we'll never find them in this light' Leo looked up at the lightening sky. The streaks of blood had thinned out into a dark pink, and the stars had disappeared. 'Then we'll wait'


End file.
